Lost Brothers of Harry Potter
by lewispotter
Summary: a remake of harry potter that shows he was not alone he had two brothers dun dun duuuun.
1. Chapter 1

This set of stories are a life i use to live with a close Friend we both made are own people in the film Harry Potter and we was his lost brothers Lewis and Antonio Potter i hope you enjoy our stories along side Harry and Ron and

* * *

**Chapter One**

Lewis woke in his bed in the leaky cauldron in diagon ally, he sat up and looked to his side and saw his brother across from him asleep on his own bed. Lewis stood up and went out the room and headed for the bathroom as he entered he went to the mirror and started to comb his long blue hair back into a pony tail down his back. He turned to exit the room as he saw his brother walk to the bathroom next to him they waved and Antonio left for the bathroom, Lewis Went down to the bar and ordered a pumpkin juice from tom the bar keep. He turned to walk out the back door and entered a bricked in patio he taped the wall 6 times and the wall opens to revile a long path and beside the path was shops of all kinds. Books, Wands, Potions, Clothes and Pets. He smiles and looks around at the People guide there kids around the shops getting them ready for there first year at Hogwarts. He enters a shop named Olivanders wand shop and walks behind the counter and enters a back room he smiles at Oliver and says in a soft voice '' I'm here for the wand you said you will be making for me mister Olivander.'' Olivander smiles and hands him a box with the Lewis engraved on the lid ''i made this with care Lewis take care of it.''

''I will mister olivander'' The door opens and a boy enters alone Olivander moves to the counter as a the boy says.

''Hello'' Olivander closes the door and starts to talk to the boy and Lewis hears only little of the conversation.

''I wondered when ill be seeing you mister potter'' Lewis froze and noticed his brother that was caught by voldermort is in the very next room and he could not see go to see him he thinks back on what Hagrid and Dumbledor said ''don't see your brother till you are safe in Hogwarts the combined power of the three of you could alert evil forces'' He looks around and just waits for harry to leave after harry leaves Olivander opens the door.

''You must be care full Lewis.''

''I know. i must not meet him till Hogwarts hopefully the train ride will be easier to keep away from him till Hogwarts.''

Lewis exits the shop and walks to the leaky couldron and starts to gather his stuff and finds his brother is ready to go and has packed for him ''thanks Antonio''

''No problem Lewis'' They exit the leaky cauldron and walk to the station and look at the wall and say to each other.

''Ready. Set. Go'' they run to the wall and run stright through it and arrive on the platform for platform 9.3/4.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lewis entered the train and sat in the first compartment he could find next to his brother Antonio the compartment was empty besides one toad that was sat across from them they looked to each other then smiled and looked back to the train started to leave the station and as it passes into the country side a girl and boy comes to the door and says.

"Have any of you seen a toad nevile has lost one" the long brown haired girl looks at lewis and antonio before looking at the toad sat on the other chair.

"Is that it" Lewis asks softly pointing at the now jumping up and down toad.

"Yes that Trever, Hermione" the boy runs to the toad and picks it up and sits down in the cabin putting the toad back in a box and sealing it.

The girl looks at Lewis and and says "my name is Hermione and this is Nevile may we join you in here"

Lewis looks at Antonio and says "sure." Antonio looks out the window and sees the castle get closer.

After a while the train arrives at the station and a huge man starts to shout out to the group.

"First years this way come on don't be shy"

First person to talk to him was harry as Lewis and Antonio tried to keep to the back away from him. "hey hagrid" harry says to the man and a ginger haired boy next to him "wows" in shock of his size.

"OK first years this way to the boats" hagrid leads them to the boats and they sit 4 to a boat and they starts to float over to the castle.

As they dock and enter the main room they start to clime the first stair case and see a tall stern woman with her hair in a bun smiles and welcomes them to Hogwarts "the ceremony will start momentarily" as she leaves a blond haired boy looks to harry and says "so its true the famous harry potter has come to Hogwarts" the boy walks to hi and says "this is crab and gole and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy"

A red haired boy stifles a laugh and Draco looks at him "easy to guess who you are. Red hair and a tatty down robe. you must be a weasley."

The boy looks down and Draco looks to harry and says "some wizarding families are better off then others potter i can help you there"

As Draco holds his hand out to shake Harry's hand Antonio runs up and punches Draco in the nose and pins him to the ground repeatably punching him in the face. as Antonio dose that Lewis keeps his eyes on crab and gole slightly petrifying them to the spot. Hermione finally runs in and picks Antonio off Draco and says. "Stop it you will end up getting in detention." As she says that magongal enters and says. "We are ready for you know follow me."

As they enter the hall Lewis and Antonio are pulled back as they look up they see dumbledor and he says "wait here you need to be sorted alone after the ceremony."

After the hall empties Lewis and Antonio enter the hall and see 5 teachers at the end Magonagal head of Griffindor Snape head of Slytherin Sprout head of Hufflepuff and Flickwick head of Ravenclaw and dumbledor headmaster.

"Now" dumbledor says softly "you two get to chouce your house and you get to tell your brother when you feel its time"

Lewis walks to Flickwick and Antonio walks to Snape and are placed into there houses after that they leave and walk together to where the corridor splits one to Ravenclaws house and other to Slytherins house "good night Lewis" Antonio walks off down the corridor and dissapers into the house and lewis walks off into Ravenclaws house and head stright to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter

* * *

Chapter 3

Lewis woke up to sound of the wind blowing into a open window next to his bed he sits up and looks at the boys sat on the other bed whispering quietly to them self. Lewis gets out of the bed and changes into his robes and still catches glances of the boys looking at him still whispering and as he exits he hears them start to talk about him and how he ws talking in his sleep about a war to come.

He enters the main dorm and sees a girl sat alone on the window side and he walks to her and softly says "are you ok" the girl holds her hand over her arm to conseal wolf bites as lewis sees this he starst to softly heal her arm and says "there we go all better now im lewis by the way lewis potter" she looks at him almost in shock and says "im Diamonda Seeker thank you for healing this i dont know much about spells yet"

Lewis smiles and exits for his first lession with the dreaded Snape in potion's .As he enter the hall where the class is he sees harry and the red haired boy called ron with him enter he slowly follows and sits at the back of the class next to antonio.

Snape then enters and slams the door on lewis's desk and storms into the room to his desk and looks at them and looks to harry and saks him questions on potions that all he fails to anser as snape stands up he sees lewis and says "Lewis come here" Lewis stands and walks to the frount of the class and all the class watches him as he stands before snape.

"tell me out of the three potions which one is a love potion" Lewis looks at them and says "the one that smells like roses and choclate" he picks up the slightly red one

"very good lewis but which one is the one that is a death brew" Lewis looks at the blue one with a sent of lavander and says "this one sir"

Snape nods and dissmisses the class.

Lewis and Antonio exit to be faced with harry and ron and they stop them and askes "who are you two?" Lewis looks to Antonio and says "ok time to tell you harry we are your brothers" harry looks at them with shock and then joy and he hugs them and then says "lets get to the main hall we have much to talk about"

As they enter the main hall the hall gose silent and the whole hall looks at the odd mix of houses two Griffindors a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin all walking into the hall and sits on a table together sharing info about there past and some stuff about there future.


End file.
